


Azula Always Lies

by greyj30



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Gen, Protective Azula (Avatar), Revenge, azula just goes fuck it at age thirteen and commits murder good for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyj30/pseuds/greyj30
Summary: Azula always lies. It was what her father taught her. What he had molded her to become. She refused to be his weapon no longer.(Sequel Coming Soon)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 296
Collections: Avatar Ficlets/Short Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one thing about royalty (is that we love to feast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544227) by [HeavenlyDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk). 



> this is a rewriting of HeavenlyDusk's fic, please check that out
> 
> if you haven't read the fic, basically what happens is: 
> 
> azula kills ozai to protect zuko from getting banished. i changed the timeline a little but was heavily inspired from HeavenlyDusk's bit so here it is
> 
> 1/26/21 update  
> hello babes I am going to write a boiling rock chapter at some point because I love u all

_Azula_ _always_ _lies_

The Firelord Ozai’s reign was cut short. Four years of pain for the people of the Fire Nation. Four years of pain for his own family. The maid found him, burned beyond recognition in the throne room, identifiable only by his soot-covered hairpin. Investigations uncovered that he had been attacked from the front, a blast of fire directly to the chest and head, and neck, and well, everywhere really. His corpse was brittle and blackened, a twisted remnant of his imposing image from when he was alive. No one knew how the murderer had been allowed that close. 

_Azula_ _always_ _lies_

She chose fire on purpose. She wanted Ozai to look her in the eyes as his prize weapon, his favored child, his successor, killed him. A knife would make it impersonal, an anonymous assassination. She wanted Ozai to know she hated him, even if she would get caught. It wasn’t about getting away with it, it was about letting her father know in his final moments that she was never his.

 _Azula_ _always_ _lies_

She burned his lungs fatally with one blast, but that wasn’t enough. Her bending was perfect because of him. _You_ _did_ _this_ _to_ _me_ , she had shouted. Ozai couldn’t respond, she had burned his throat after his lungs. He would never issue an order or punishment ever again. 

_Azula_ _always_ _lies_

Even after his gold eyes became glassy and his choked, horrible breathing had stopped she continued. He had hurt her, he had sent her brother somewhere halfway across the world searching for something that couldn’t be found, he made her into his weapon and now _he_ _would_ _pay_ _the_ _price._

 _Azula_ _always_ _lies_

She didn’t get away in time. When Iroh was called back with Zuko from banishment to accept the throne, she knew she had succeeded, even if she was locked away for it. The Fire Nation relinquished its stranglehold, ending the war. The world began to heal. Zuko began to heal. She believed she was too far gone to get better. Boiling Rock was her home now.

 _Azula_ _always_ _lies_

Zuko visited her, only once, to ask why she did it. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

Azula always lies, but for once, she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm this note is written later but this got a fair amount of attention, should I do a part 2 bit maybe of like, a Boiling Rock type situation where Zuko decides to break Azula out? please comment below
> 
> update 11/15/20: ok you know what a boiling rock chapter seems fun I'll make one eventually, if you have any requests on characters/plots for that chapter, please ask/request these on my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/)
> 
> update 1/26/21 come yell at me on Tumblr to make me write the sequel faster


	2. Zuko's Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko thinks about what Azula said to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant it, this is for u KeySmasherSam, your comment was the final push for me to actually work on this sequel, pog

It had been three years. Zuko had recovered at home, instead of at the unforgiving sea. He had everything once again, yet he couldn’t stop thinking about what Azula had said.

_“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,”_

Her words swam in his head. That wasn’t a reason, hell, it was barely an excuse. She still killed their father in cold blood, and would spend the rest of her life paying for it.

Whispers had come recently that in some far off land, the South Pole, they had found the Avatar. Zuko had remembered the last thing his father had tasked him with, that almost impossible quest, and shuddered when he heard the news. Finding the Avatar had been his goal, his last saving grace. But it was unnecessary. He had returned home with honor… after his father had died and Iroh became the Firelord. His father had been burned alive by Azula, and so Zuko and his uncle were able to come home. 

“Oh no,” Zuko said in a choked whisper, as he finally put it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're BACK baby! this is my announcement that I am going to make a longer fic about this sometime soon! it will be a new one here, so don't look for this fic to go past two chapters, I'll be sure to link it here when I publish it! 
> 
> do I have schoolwork? yes. do I have other obligations? also yes. am I going to write all of this in one night in a haze? maybe! 
> 
> talk to me at my [tumblr](https://greyj30.tumblr.com/) and I might write faster
> 
> or comment here!


End file.
